


Disbelief

by Deonara2012



Category: 2NE1, Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum doesn't believe it. ChangMin doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. And we've added girls. Sequel to: Eavesdropping

"I don't believe it," Kibum muttered, and ChangMin stopped speaking mid word.

"Don't believe what?" he asked.

Kibum gestured to where Siwon walked with CL down toward the lake. She held his arm, her white-tipped cane in her other hand. "Oooh," ChangMin said.

"Is he using her?" Kibum demanded.

ChangMin closed his eyes, focusing on the pair, trying to read their power signatures. "No," he said, surprised, and opened his eyes. He could feel them, but… "Neither of them are using their powers."

Kibum watched them disappear into the trees. "Weird," he muttered.

"You haven't gotten angry with him for a while," ChangMin said.

Kibum looked at him, then frowned. "Huh. You're right."

A few minutes later, KyuHyun and Yoochun appeared, clad in swimsuits, towels around their shoulders. From their disbelieving expressions, they'd seen the pair, too.

"If someone had told me, I wouldn't have believed it," Yoochun said. His words carried on the breeze that had just picked up.

"No," KyuHyun agreed "Has anyone warned her?"

"Who would you suggest talk to her?" KyuHyun asked, and Yoochun hadn't answered by the time they went in.

"Huh," Kibum said again.

ChangMin rolled his eyes and kissed him.

The distraction worked.


End file.
